falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Écorcheur
Irradiated deathclaw Stripe |jeux5 =FO4 |articles5 =Deathclaw Alpha deathclaw Glowing deathclaw Deathclaw matriarch Savage deathclaw Albino deathclaw Chameleon deathclaw Mythic deathclaw |jeux6 =FO76 |articles6 =Deathclaw Scorched deathclaw Alpha deathclaw Savage deathclaw Glowing deathclaw Deathclaw matriarch |jeux7 =FOT |articles7 =Hairy deathclaw |jeux8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Experimental deathclaw Baby experimental deathclaw Elder experimental deathclaw Chameleon experimental deathclaw Adolescent experimental deathclaw Mother experimental deathclaw |jeux9 =FOS |articles9 =Deathclaw Alpha deathclaw Enclave deathclaw |jeux10 =VB |articles10 =Deathclaw }} Les Écorcheurs sont des espèces de Caméléons de Jackson mutantsJoseph (Ocjoseph.msg) dans Fallout 2 dit: :"Well, let's see... Deathclaws appear to be mutated Jackson's Chameleons , the horned variety. There are a lot of similarities still present, but an even greater number of differences. The mutation factor is quite high. This species is highly intelligent, about the equivalent of an eight-year-old, with some individuals reaching human normal level. Their learning capacity is very high and they are capable of abstract thought and reasoning." larges, agiles et puissants créés par ingénierie génétique, avec l'addition de l'ADN en provenance de diverses autres espèces. Cependant, à la suite des mutations, la plupart d'entre eux ont perdu leur capacité de changement de couleur. Contexte À l'origine créés avant la Grande Guerre par le gouvernement et le corps militaire pour remplacer les troupes sur le champ de bataille, les écorcheurs sont le dérivé d'un croisement entre plusieurs animaux, principalement du très répandu Caméléon de Jackson. Ils furent alors très vite affinés par le Master, en utilisant la manipulation génétique et le Virus Évolutif Forcé pour les transformer en sbires personnels. La créature résultante est incroyablement rapide, puissante grâce à ses griffes acérées, et presque intelligenteDeathclaws being genetically engineered before the Great War and later refined by the Master is mentioned in the Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets strategy guide, written by Fallout 2 lead designer, Matt Norton, as well as in Fallout Tactics. It is unknown why the Master would genetically manipulate the deathclaws and then not use them at all for his purposes.. Malgré leur origine apparente avec le Master, les écorcheurs étaient une vision relativement commune dans les Appalaches en 2102. Vers 2161, durant cette période, les écorcheurs restèrent toujours perçus, par beaucoup, comme des créatures légendaires et mystérieuses en Nouvelle-Californie. Elles pouvaient à l'origine être trouvées dans leur terrier du Boneyard à l'intérieur de la warehouse, vivants avec leur mère reproductrice. Après les évènements du Fallout originel, la population des écorcheurs commença à s'agrandir et rapidement se disperser à travers le continent, et leur réputation d'animaux légendaires et maintenant terminée, pour juste devenir une autre créature dangereuse des terres désolées. Biologie Les écorcheurs possèdent un gabarit bossu et bipède, avec de long bras humanoïdes. Ils parviennent à atteindre approximativement la taille de 2,75m à 3m, avec une peau épaisse et résistante, des muscles puissants et des griffes acérées de 30 centimètres pouvant tuer presque toutes les autres créatures en seulement quelques coups; d'où leur nom. Ils ont un excellent sens de l’odorat et de l’ouïe, bien que leur vue soit faible. Leur carcasse leur confère une vitesse, une agilité et une force exceptionnelles en combat rapproché, ce qui en fait une menace extrême. Bien qu'ils soient à l'origine des caméléons mutés, la plupart ont perdu la capacité de changer de couleur en fonction de leur humeur. Les écorcheurs sont très agressifs, territoriaux et carnivores. Ils vivent en général en groupe de huit à vingt individus dirigés par un mâle alpha, qui est le seul autorisé à s'accoupler avec des femelles. Les écorcheurs sont ovipares, leurs œufs généralement déposés dans des endroits sombres, protégés et farouchement défendus par leur mère. Les jeunes écorcheurs atteignent leur maturité sous les soins de leurs parents, qui les accompagnent soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de se débrouiller seuls. Bien qu'ils ne possèdent pas de cordes vocales, ils peuvent grogner et crier, et certains semblent être capables de reproduire des paroles humaines, à la manière des perroquets. Cependant, les écorcheurs normaux ne sont pas intelligents au point d'être capables de parler un véritable langage. Les écorcheurs n'aiguisent pas leurs griffes sur les objets proches, préférant à la place utiliser leurs propres ongles pour s'aiguiser. Le Vagabond Solitaire ou le Courrier peuvent être témoins de ce comportement en s'approchant furtivement d'un écorcheur, tandis que l'Unique Survivant peut observer, à la place, les écorcheurs aiguiser leurs griffes sur le sol. Variantes Écorcheur Le type le plus commun d'écorcheur, ceux-ci existent et sont craints à travers toutes les terres désolées. Comme mentionné ci-dessus, ils sont très difficiles à abattre, à cause de leur santé robuste, leur rapide vitesse de déplacement et leurs attaques au corps-à-corps meutrières. Leur nature sociale s'ajoute à leur image létale : il n'est pas rare de rencontrer des écorcheurs ordinaires par groupe de trois ou quatre. Mother deathclaw Female deathclaws, also called mothers or matriarchs, are fewer in numbers. Only one female is the pack mother at a given time, with another female taking her place when she dies. Mother deathclaws can be distinguished from males by their dark blue color, barbed tails and back swept horns. They also seem to have a bloated abdomen, presumably from eggs, and are generally larger in size than normal deathclaws. If her young are killed, she will go into an uncontrollable rage, killing anything nearby, excluding other deathclaws. Baby deathclaw Baby deathclaws are the smallest and weakest form of deathclaws. They will tend to stay close to and follow their mother, and protect her when she is either threatened or attacked. If the mother is killed, the baby deathclaws will surround her body and attempt to protect her. If the babies are killed the Mother will go into a frenzy and kill everything near her, excluding other deathclaws. Intelligent deathclaw In 2235, the Enclave captured many deathclaws and exposed them to FEV. This boosted their intelligence, giving them the ability to talk with varying degrees of erudition and articulation. This subspecies was highly intelligent, about the equivalent of an eight-year-old, with some even being on par with average adult humans. Their learning capacity was very high and they were capable of abstract thought and reasoning. Although they did not have vocal cords, the deathclaws seemed to mimic human speech in the same way a parrot does. Socially, they had a rigidly hierarchical, peaceful, pack-based ethical code. They were extremely loyal to the pack as a whole, treating it as a family unit rather than having individual families. Fights within a pack are unheard of, and the pack's leader controls many aspects of life, such as choosing and matching female and male deathclaws for reproduction. Oddly enough, deathclaws are not subject to sterility from FEV exposure; this trait is not explained. Albino deathclaw right An extremely rare deathclaw. Only one of this variant has been seen in the wastelands. The albinism is due to a different mutation with FEV.Fallout Bible His hide is completely dark gray instead of earth-tone colors like other normal deathclaw and his eyes are red. He wears a hood and cloak to disguise himself among humans, but removes it during combat. He also has a telepathic sense connecting him with his brothers, as seen when the Enclave attack Vault 13. The albino deathclaw can also be seen in Fallout 4 s Glowing Sea. It also has a chance of spawning during the quest The Devil's Due. Enclave deathclaw These deathclaws are equipped with mind-control headgear that allows Enclave soldiers to mind-control who the Deathclaw targets. If the player cripples their headgear, the deathclaw will frenzy. They will attack any non-Enclave personnel, including other deathclaws. They can, however, be temporarily controlled with the deathclaw control scrambler, which can be obtained after installing Broken Steel. They are frequently found in cages near Enclave patrols in the Capital Wasteland, and are often released if the patrol is engaged in battle. Enclave deathclaws may sometimes even respawn after their Enclave masters have been killed. An Enclave deathclaw that is in a cage will be set loose by nearest Enclave officer if under attack. Young deathclaw The younger variation of deathclaw is slightly larger and tougher than the baby deathclaw, but much smaller than the normal deathclaw. They can mainly be found amongst larger groups of deathclaws, and will often stay close to an older deathclaw. Blind deathclaw Blind deathclaws are a variant found in the Mojave Wasteland, and appear in both adult and baby form. Although not able to see, they have superb hearing, actually having a higher perception than normal deathclaws, which makes approaching them unnoticed very difficult, if not impossible. Glowing deathclaw Glowing deathclaws are found in the Commonwealth, and are highly irradiated versions of the normal deathclaw. A green light emits from inside of their body and they inflict radiation damage on top of the normal deathclaw's ballistic damage. Deathclaw alpha male The alpha deathclaw is second only to the legendary deathclaw in power. The alpha deathclaw is much different in appearance, being darker in color and having large horns. Legendary deathclaw The legendary deathclaw is the biggest and most lethal deathclaw in the Mojave Wasteland. It is somewhat larger than normal deathclaws, and also has grayer skin, expanded horns, and fangs. It is located in the final area of Dead Wind cavern, home to many other deathclaws. It and the other deathclaws located in Dead Wind cavern have amassed quite a collection of loot from would-be hunters, including Mercy, a unique grenade machinegun found near the legendary deathclaw on a dead Brotherhood of Steel paladin. In Fallout 4, they appear in the Commonwealth with similar strength and abilities to ones found at the Mojave but always drop a rare item which can be recovered on their corpse. They appear frequently if the difficulty is set higher or if the player is traveling into the Glowing Sea. Hairy deathclaw A deathclaw subspecies living in the area of the former states of Illinois, Missouri and Kansas developed patches of fur to better cope with the colder climate (however, since reptiles are cold-blooded and produce very little of their own body heat, a real-world reptile with fur would actually freeze to death). Furthermore, some of them were noted to be capable of speech as early as in 2197, which means that they probably developed speech through spontaneous mutation, or were experimented on by someone other than the Enclave. Another possibility is that they were designed to have an intellect and ability to speak before the Great War. The hairy deathclaws are more matriarchal than their New California, Capital Wasteland, and Mojave Wasteland counterparts. With infants, these deathclaws are less hairy and seem to be absolutely unintelligent, behaving like an animal or simply following the adults. They presumably become self-aware when they grow up. Experimental deathclaw In the Secret Vault, a Vault-Tec installation which served as the company's ticket to a life after the apocalypse, aside from many scientific projects that were to ensure the company's power, some research with radioactive materials and FEV took place. When the Brotherhood of Steel Initiate visited the Vault, he encountered unique variants of the beast known all over the wastes. The Vault-Tec scientists apparently obtained a sample of the deathclaw bioweapon and tried to improve it using the FEV, radiation and technology. The resulting new species became larger, stronger, gaining extra muscle mass and a type of exoskeleton with many protruding spikes. However, the mutation led them to become blind, leaving the deathclaws to rely on their other senses. The longer they live, the bigger they become, so their mutation and the FEV effect could be very similar to that of Capital Wasteland super mutants. The eggs of these deathclaws are also unique, as they appear more like a pile of flesh nearly the same size as a human. Experimental baby deathclaw Weakest variant of the experimental deathclaw. They are dark brown, small, their claws are weak and their skin still has no exoskeleton. Experimental elder deathclaw The oldest of the experimental deathclaws. They are grey, brutish and slow. It's much stronger and capable of causing more damage than the normal deathclaw. Experimental chameleon deathclaw Chameleon deathclaw are slightly more evolved than the standard variety. Their adaptive hides help them blend in with their surroundings, rendering them invisible in dark passages. It's weaker than the Elder variety but is much harder to locate and faster. In Fallout 4, they can be found in the Commonwealth but are extremely rare. They have similar abilities to the ones found across Texas in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. When fought, they change color every few seconds and usually die in a bright color. They have higher DT and HP to normal deathclaws as well as camouflage. Experimental adolescent deathclaw A prototype variant of an experimental deathclaw. This particular young deathclaw was a subject of an experiment that made him a living colossus. He is the biggest of all the deathclaws, even bigger than a super mutant behemoth. It's presumed that FEV made him to become such a threat. It looks exactly like the standard version but three times bigger and stronger than the latter. Experimental mother deathclaw The Experimental mother deathclaw is also grey and big like the normal mother deathclaw, but has a highly developed exoskeleton. Her head is protected by a natural crown and she has a lot of spikes coming out from her back. She also has a strange ability to regenerate from radioactive pools found in her den, which is probably the result of modified FEV's regenerative features. Stripe Stripe is a unique creature with the appearance of an original deathclaw. Significantly smaller than the deathclaws found in the Wasteland, he appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues if the Courier has the Wild Wasteland trait. Despite his size, he still has the same stats as the full-scale deathclaw alpha male. Quantum deathclaw The Quantum deathclaw is a deathclaw infused with Nuka-Cola Quantum. Similar to Nukalurks, they have bright blue streaks going across their body. Behind the scenes * In Scott Campbell's original concept art (see gallery), deathclaws were mammals covered with fur. The reason it lost the hair from concept to production was a technical limitation of the rendering software, which couldn't get all the hair to move properly. The hairy deathclaw in Fallout Tactics was inspired by the original concept.Chris Taylor at No Mutants Allowed forum * According to the Fallout Bible, after a Dungeons & Dragons computer game made by Interplay was canceled, deathclaws were modelled (visually) on the Tarrasques of the D&D canon, as a Tarrasque clay model was already made.Fallout Bible 8 However, according to Chris Taylor, while they do look Tarrasque-like, it was not intentional and the clay model was supposed to be a deathclaw from the start. Gallery ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 FB7 deathclaw concept art.png|Early deathclaw concept art by Scott Campbell. Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw from Fallout manual. Fo2 Vault 13 Ending.png|A dead deathclaw from a Fallout 2 ending. Fo Render deathclaw.png|Shoot for.. Deathclawtarget.jpg|.. the eyes! Deathclaw2.jpg|Deathclaw clay model. Deathclaw1.jpg|Deathclaw clay model. FO1 MotherDeathclaw.png|Mother deathclaw in Fallout. FO02 NPC MotherDeathclaw.png|Mother deathclaw in Fallout 2. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas DeathclawAttackCA.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 DeathclawCA.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 DeathclawCA2.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 DeathclawBrahminCA.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3 FNV deathclaw lineup.jpg|All deathclaw types found in Fallout: New Vegas Deathclaw sharpening claws.jpg|Sharpening claws with claws Deathclaw cleaning teeth.jpg|Cleaning its teeth with claws Deathclaw alpha.jpg|An alpha male deathclaw at Quarry Junction Alpha deathclaw.jpg|An alpha male deathclaw up close Deathclaw alpha 1.png| Deathclaw egg.png|A deathclaw egg from Fallout: New Vegas Drawing concept.jpg|Deathclaw concept art ''Fallout 4'' Fallout4 DeathclawAttack.png|A deathclaw charging in Fallout 4 Fallout4 DeathclawHit.png|A deathclaw under fire FO4 Glowing Deathclaw Roar.jpg|A glowing deathclaw ''Fallout Tactics'' Deathclaw Swipe Attack (Fallout Tactics).gif|Hairy deathclaw attacking. Deathclaw.JPG|Hairy deathclaw concept art. Deathclaw-attack-fox.jpg|Hairy deathclaw render. FOT deathclaw.jpg|Hairy deathclaw model. FOT baby deathclaw.jpg|Baby hairy deathclaw model. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Deathclaw 01.jpg|Experimental deathclaw concept art. Fobos deathclaw 2.jpg|Experimental deathclaw render. ExperimentalDeathclaw.png|Experimental deathclaw art. ElderExperimentalDeathclawInGame.png|An elder experimental deathclaw in the Secret Vault. ''Van Buren'' Vb deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw from Van Buren (early version). VB deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw from Van Buren (later version). ''Fallout d20'' Deathclaw d20.jpg|Deathclaw from Fallout d20. bg:Смъртонокти de:Todeskralle en:Deathclaw es:Garra Mortal fi:Deathclaw hu:Halálkarom ja:Deathclaw no:Deathclaw pl:Szpon śmierci ru:Коготь смерти zh:死亡爪 Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Écorcheurs